<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Not a Drill!! by poufstan20203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857999">This is Not a Drill!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poufstan20203/pseuds/poufstan20203'>poufstan20203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly MSBY being dumb himbos, Drinking, F/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Oral Sex, Our favorite MSBY boys live together, Post-Time Skip, Rough Oral Sex, Series, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You just know Atsumu will be flirting up a storm with you, and you're dating Sakusa, mentions: periods and cramps, roommate au, there will be smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poufstan20203/pseuds/poufstan20203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi has moved in with some of his MSBY Black Jackals teammates- rather, Bokuto has forced his hand in signing a lease. Expect lots of hi-jinks as Sakusa tackles professional volleyball, a girlfriend, and three... questionable roommates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi &amp; Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tipsy Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Saturday, August 29th:10:46PM</strong>
</p><p>Half-empty boxes and objects wrapped in newspapers lined the walls of the room that Bokuto had lured his new housemates into earlier that night. Empty snack bags, crumbs, and crushed beer cans littered the low table everyone was sitting around. Hinata, as he was prone to do after being switched to “on” mode all day, had started to nod off, his fourth beer hitting him like a freight train. Atsumu and Bokuto were preoccupied with their newly coined drinking game,’Rock, Paper, Scissors, DRINK!’</p><p> </p><p>“Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!”</p><p>Atsumu groaned as Bokuto cupped his closed fist with his winning throw. Gulping down the rest of his beer, the blonde setter’s face was aglow with the tell-tale sign of his inebriation. </p><p>Due to the unending prodding of his teammates, Sakusa was just as drunk as Atsumu, if not more. He slowly swayed around as he tried to focus his eyes on the game being played. Eyebrows furrowed, Sakusa groped around the floor for something, then brought it up, flinging his arm over the table and pressing his finger on the nozzle. A stinging cloud of antiseptic fluid sprayed forth onto Bokuto’s hand, causing the man to recoil in surprise. “Huh? What was that for, ‘Yoomi?”</p><p>“I heard you in the bathroom before,” Sakusa’s deep voice surprised even the now awakened Hinata, who had let his head fall while he was dozing, smacking it on the table, “you didn’t wash your hands...”</p><p>Three pairs of bewildered eyes blinked at Sakusa in unison before laughter erupted, filling the small room. Sakusa’s lips curled into a small, ever so slight smile, causing the laughter to turn into concerned yells. Normally stuffed behind a mask, Sakusa’s mouth was seldom used by him, save for the occasional tch or critical remark to his fellow players on the court. There was something about the combination of a smile creeping up Sakusa’s lips with the deep flush spreading over his cheeks and nose that left the rest of the boys shell-shocked. Noticing their agape mouths and wide-eyed stares, Sakusa let his face fall back into its usual neutral expression, albeit a bit softer than normal.</p><p>“Eh? Why are you all staring at me?”</p><p>“What do ya mean, ‘Yoomi,” Atsumu laughed, “We’re just surprised to see you so happy.”</p><p>Sakusa fiddled with his hands in his lap, still trying to sit upright as he felt his world spinning slowly around him. “Do I normally look unhappy?” he murmured, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Sakusa, for the first time,was actually feeling content to be living with his teammates. The decision had been hasty and poorly thought out, but the convenience of having the professional volleyball team all living in the same apartment complex made it a no-brainer. The commute to practice was incredibly short and easy, and it was a nice area. When Sakusa figured out that it wouldn’t be economically feasible to live in his own apartment, Bokuto had practically dragged him into a lease agreement. Moving in last weekend had been a shit-show, with Atsumu dumping his giant boxes everywhere the eye could see and Hinata taping up ugly volleyball posters all over the living area. Sakusa had resolved to keep the apartment in tip-top shape, often cleaning up after Boktuo in the kitchen and vacuuming up the crumb trails that coincidentally led to Atsumu’s room. He had already found himself cursing under his breath at how careless these boys could be, and dreaded sharing a living space with them. However, at this moment in time, and for whatever reason, Sakusa felt great. </p><p>“Well, you don’t really look UNhappy,” Hinata said, looking over at Atsumu and Bokuto as if the three of them had discussed this topic in detail, “But, you don’t really ever smile much.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Atsumu agreed, reaching his hand into a nearby bag and grumbling when it came out with just crumbs, “I was saying before, like, man, ‘Yoomi needs a girl or something, otherwise he might like keel over from all the pressure he puts on himself.”</p><p>The fan in the corner whirred as everyone fell to an awkward silence. Sakusa stopped fiddling with his fingers and looked up, confused.</p><p>“But… I have a girlfriend…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, August 30th: 7:39 PM</strong>
</p><p>Rain pattered on the windowpane and trickled down in small streams, vibrating slightly as the bus rumbled through the intersection. You shuddered and clutched your bag closer to your chest, acutely aware of the stranger next to you who was encroaching on your personal space. The bus approached the stop your boyfriend had told you about, and you prepared to hop off. Glancing out the window, you saw him standing on the sidewalk, peeking out from underneath a large, black umbrella. Lips curling into a smile, you practically skipped down the aisle and out the door. Sakusa greeted you there, pulling you into a warm hug, his umbrella clacking against your bag. “Hey, y/n. It’s been too long.” He sighed into your neck, body relaxing against your touch. After pulling away, you shot your hand up and pulled down his mask, giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling it back up. “Wanna go back to your place?”</p><p>“Well, I actually, uh… wanted to stop and do something else first.”</p><p>_______________</p><p>The rain continued to pelt on the window, lights outside flickering on as it grew darker outside. The soft drawl of jazz music filled your ears. You gazed at your boyfriend across the small table, head resting on your palm. His hand was wrapped around a cup of coffee, the other hand entwined with yours. You two had been catching up, giving each other a brief overview about how the past couple of weeks had been. You noticed Sakusa had been shifting uncomfortably in his seat the whole time. Thinking about this more, something came to your mind.</p><p>“Hey, Kiyoomi?” You asked, causing him to look up from the steaming mug that was probably burning his hand. “Why did you take me here?”</p><p>He sighed. “Well, they keep it pretty clean, and the coffee is okay, I guess…”</p><p>“But, like, when have we ever gone out for a coffee?”</p><p>“Ah,” he chuckled a bit, eyebrows raising, “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>Sakusa leaned over the table a bit, eyes darting back and forth. He almost whispered, voice muffled by his mask, “My roommates are just a bit…”</p><p>“A bit what?” You were really curious now. You had questioned Sakusa’s decision to live with other guys when it happened, reminding him that his anxiety skyrocketed whenever you left a dish in your kitchen sink. But he was adamant, reassuring you that while it may not be ideal, living with other people just made sense logistically. And of course, he had said, <em>I could come stay with you if things get bad. You keep your place clean enough, I suppose.</em> </p><p>“They’re a bit much.” Your boyfriend’s expression darkened as if he was experiencing war flashbacks. You chuckled and took a sip of your cappuccino.</p><p>“It’s funny. I’ve been to a few of your games but could never stick around long enough to meet your teammates.” </p><p>Work had been really busy for you this year. You often found yourself working in cafes, streaming MSBY games from your phone. You were always amazed by the abilities of each player, especially that Hinata Shoyo guy. How he could jump so high with that height and spike the ball with ease - just the thought of it inspired you. You had actually been looking forward to getting to know the men on Sakusa’s team.</p><p>Sakusa gazed out the window, and you took note of his perfect side profile. <em>Damn him</em>, you thought, <em>he looks like a Greek statue - not fair</em>. </p><p>He sighed, shaking you from your reverie. “Yeah. I guess there’s no avoiding it. Let’s finish our coffees and go to my place.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nice Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakusa takes his girlfriend back to his apartment to finally introduce her to his teammates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright. I cleaned up as much as I could in here,” Sakusa took his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with them, “Let’s just go in, meet everyone, and then escape to my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open, revealing the apartment within. The place was massive - way bigger than the one you were currently inhabiting. The ceilings were high, and the wooden floor looked brand-new. The chic living space boasted a huge balcony and nice view of the sprawling city below. You slid off your shoes and marveled at what a professional athlete’s salary could afford. Suddenly, your view was obstructed by two huge guys hauling a giant television across the room. A smaller orange-haired guy - </span>
  <em>
    <span>this must be Hinata Shoyo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought - was standing on the couch, directing his roommates as if he were an air traffic controller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched as the two men carried the TV, setting it down in one corner before picking it up and moving it to the other corner, and then moving it back to the original corner. The blonde one was complaining about the size and weight of the unit, while the white-and-black-haired one was hollering about how it felt “as light as a feather” to him. Watching this affair captured your attention so much that you didn’t notice Sakusa had come up next to you and stood there, silently judging. You looked up at him and smiled, but you noticed he looked dead serious as he grumbled, “They’re always yelling about something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was putting his roommates to work as he couldn’t decide where the TV ‘felt’ better to him. Eventually, he settled for the middle of the wall directly across from the couch, and sighed with contentment at his decision. He glanced over and practically did a double take before yelling, “Agh! It’s Sakusa’s girlfriend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-haired man stumbled in surprise, causing the blonde to lose his handling and drop the television right onto his left foot. He winced in pain and yelped out, “FUCK, BOKUTO, ARE YOU-” His partner had all but forgotten about him, however, as he set his side of the TV down and strode over to where you and Sakusa were standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you y/n?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at him and was captured by his appearance. With yellow, expressive eyes and an infectious smile, his face caused a wave of recognition to crash over you. But this was more than just recognition from watching numerous MSBY games on your phone. His face reminded you of something…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping out of your reverie and nodding your head, you responded, “Yeah, that’s me! Are you Bokuto, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before getting a chance to respond, Hinata bumped into him and practically knocked him aside. “I’m Hinata Shoyo!” He pointed to himself and smiled widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over, you noticed the blonde guy had pretty much recovered from his Bokuto-caused injury, scrunched-up face transitioning into a gentle smile, eyelids squeezing shut. “... And that’s Atsumu,” your boyfriend sighed, “Now can you all back off? Why are you standing so close to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa’s room, as you expected, was spotless. There was not a single sock on the floor or even a particle of dust on his dresser. His bed sported a big, white comforter and fluffy white pillows, with an alarm clock, a lamp, and a picture of the two of you on his bedside table. You weren’t really sure how to act. Sakusa had been to your place and felt comfortable enough, but, well, you knew how he was. You padded over to the wall by his bed, gazing out the floor to ceiling window at the nighttime cityscape below. It was still raining pretty hard, but you could make out the sounds and sights of cars traversing the nasty weather. In the reflection of the window, you could see your boyfriend as he walked over to stand beside you. “Pretty nice place, isn’t it,” he mused, most likely talking about his own room and not the common area he shared with his teammates. You nodded, but then looked up at him, a sudden thought crossing your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… you haven’t, like, avoided bringing me here because you want other people to think you’re single, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question rolled off your tongue before you could stop it. You had no idea where it had come from - Sakusa had never made you feel at all doubtful, and in your heart, you knew that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt you. Still, you couldn’t help but feel a little weird about him waiting so long to tell his teammates about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa sighed loudly before turning to you, grabbing you by your shoulders, and tackling you onto his bed. He wordlessly pinned you to the bed as he peppered your face with soft kisses. You couldn’t help but giggle as his lips were tickling your cheeks, kissing at random spots until you couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted his head, looking down at you with an intense stare. Using his hand to cup your cheek, he said, “Come on, y/n, as if I could ever do that to you.” He rolled and flopped down next to you, eyes on the ceiling as he rested his head on his hands. “I didn’t tell them because I didn’t think it was really their business. Besides,” He fixed his gaze on you, smiling slightly, “I didn’t want them to feel jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt any bit of doubt or insecurity melt away as he stared deep into your eyes. You reached over to twirl a particularly unruly tuft of hair on his head, smiling as you scooted closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re an interesting bunch,” you whispered, unsure of how thin the walls in his apartment were. As if on cue, you heard the hoots and hollers of three excited men as, you imagined, they booted up the TV and got it to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are,” your boyfriend sighed in response, “Listen - I know you’re busy with work and obviously we practice and travel a lot, but, you’re always welcome here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to Sakusa’s room swung open and the two of you sat up, glaring at the white-and-black-haired intruder as he beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, lovebirds, wanna watch a movie with us? Woooowwww, ‘Yoomi, this is a nice ro-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over at your boyfriend and almost gasped at the dark, homicidal expression he was sporting. Looking back at the door, you noticed Bokuto must have turned on his heels and closed it again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I don't know why this took me so long to piece together, especially since it was so short. But I'm happy because now that the introductions are over, I can get into the really fun stuff :) I want it mostly to be about Sakusa's interactions with his teammates, but with some fluffy (...and spicy.....) relationship content as well, of course &lt;3 I promise it won't take as long for the following chapters because I have a lot planned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sakusa's Elusive 'Chores Wheel'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakusa channels every soccer mom in the world as he creates a chores wheel to help keep his messy roommates in check.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eh? A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looked at Sakusa quizzically as he sank into the couch in between Hinata and Atsumu, the latter absorbed in something on his phone. The four men had gotten back from volleyball practice about an hour ago, and Sakusa had been able to squeeze a bath in before calling the rest of his roommates into the living space for a so-called ‘meeting.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off, it’s called a chore wheel, and second, Atsumu, you can put your phone down for two seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde man looked up from his phone in annoyance, mumbling, “Well, this chick won’t stop texting me, so I feel like I gotta-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re just playing a game, aren’t cha?” Hinata smiled, leaning over Bokuto to look at Atsumu’s screen. The room fell silent as he put his phone away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Sakusa continued, “So, I’m already shocked by the incompetence you all display when it comes to keeping the common areas clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not able to say anything in their defense, the three seated men shrugged their shoulders and nodded their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. So here is how it works,” Sakusa pointed to the outer ring of his invention, which was divided into eight segments, with various chores inscribed on each one. “I’m going to spin this here, and then, whichever chores land on your name, you are in charge of for the week.” He then pointed to the circle in the middle, which was divided into four segments that had the four housemates’ names written on them. “Any questions? Bokuto, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s hand had shot into the air in the middle of Sakusa’s explanation. “Yeah, uh, I just wanted to point out that it wasn’t me who left the leftover stuff in the fridge last week that was stinking the whole place up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, stinking the whole place up? It didn’t smell bad!” Hinata shot, clearly offended by Bokuto’s description.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, that nasty container in the back?” Atsumu laughed, “I thought it was about to grow legs and walk out of the apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa rolled his eyes before asking, “Well, did anyone throw it away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the three men said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to go ahead and pray for whoever gets put in charge of the refrigerator, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sakusa thought to himself as he grumbled and spun the elusive chores wheel. The outer ring spun for a few seconds before coming to a stop, with Sakusa having to adjust it a bit so that the chores lined up perfectly with the names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. It looks like I am in charge of vacuuming and wiping down the surfaces, which I already do every day.” He sighed, “Bokuto, you’re in charge of the bathrooms, but since Atsumu and I share one, I’ll just clean ours. You’re also in charge of taking out the trash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to have refrigerator duty?” Atsumu groaned, clearly unhappy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only for a week. And please stop cramming the fridge with your groceries. A jar of pickled garlic fell out of the fridge this morning and hit me on the foot, and now I have a bruise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh…” Atsumu lowered his head, grumbling, “Sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata raised his hand, and Sakusa sighed deeply before pointing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I like the chores wheel thingy, ‘Yoomi! It’s just…” He paused before exploding into an annoyed yell, “Don’t you think it’s a</span>
  <em>
    <span> bit </span>
  </em>
  <span>cruel to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>dust the ceiling fans and light fixtures?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto erupted into a boisterous laugh, slapping Hinata’s back, and Sakusa rolled his eyes once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it looks great in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You slid off your shoes as you marveled at your boyfriend’s apartment. There was not a speck of dust on anything, or the normal trail of crumbs littering the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, well I’ve been doing a really good job cleaning up after these idiots,” Atsumu laughed as he leaned against a nearby wall, smiling as you eyed him. Sakusa grumbled something incoherent before walking by the blonde setter and seamlessly smacking him upside the head with one swift blow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Team Gets a Wii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The roommates get overly competitive about Wii Bowling. What could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hinata Shoyo, right? I have a package for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman at the front desk slid a large package over to Hinata, who was already struggling with his travel bags as the rest of his teammates sleepily trudged into the apartment’s front lobby. It had been a long journey home for the MSBY Black Jackals, and four of the star players were looking forward to their familiar beds and a restful night of sleep. Hinata didn’t even get a chance to open the package he had received. It laid untouched on his desk chair as he flopped onto his comforter and slipped away into a deep slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next evening, after practice, you arrived at the apartment to find its inhabitants sitting in a circle on the floor, the still unopened package in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this about?” You asked as you plopped down next to your boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata whipped out a pocket knife and tore open the tape stretched across the box as the rest of the men watched eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata gets care packages from his mother sometimes. Apparently she said this one was extra special,” Sakusa mumbled. Even he looked curious about the contents of the package.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as you watched Hinata pull out a small note from inside, clearing his throat to read it aloud, “To Shoyo- I found this old thing covered in dust in a closet today, and Natsu didn’t want anything to do with it. Remember when you two used to wake up early in the morning to play on this all day?  Why don’t you boot it up with your teammates when you have some free time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed the card aside and lifted the mysterious object from inside, gasping in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Wii!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu laughed heartily, reaching over to grab the box and root around for its other contents. “Man, this brings me back! ‘Samu and I used to play the Wii together all the time,” his eyes widened as he exclaimed, “No way! You got a copy of Wii Sports in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Bokuto exclaimed as he reached over and snatched the game from Atsumu’s hands. “I’m so going to kick your asses at bowling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the Wii menu loading up flooded your head with memories of your childhood, rushing home after school to play games for hours on end. You looked over and saw a smile spread across Sakusa’s face, and you thought he might be remembering a time like that as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu cracked open a beer while Hinata struggled to find an orange plume of pixelated hair for his Mii. You noticed he had dragged the slider controlling his Mii’s height to be the very tallest, but no one else said anything so you just chuckled about it to yourself. When it was your turn to make a Mii, you consulted Bokuto for help and the two of you tried out each and every hairstyle until you found one that he felt was ‘accurate.’ The mood was relaxed, and everyone seemed jovial. If memory served you right, you knew that once you were all deep in the thralls of Wii Sports, this vibe would become a lot more competitive - hostile even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, not ten minutes later, you found yourself sandwiched between Sakusa and Hinata on the couch as everyone took turns rolling a virtual bowling ball down its track. The competition was heating up, with Hinata’s years of childhood experience catching up to Bokuto and Atsumu’s natural-born talent. Sakusa, well, was trying his hardest, but kept twisting his wrist too much and sending the bowling ball into the gutter. You and your boyfriend were alternating turns, but his weak throws were keeping the two of you out of the running. You could tell he was seething - one bad throw away from smoke shooting out of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto, for the upteemth time that night, brought his arm back only to release the ball too soon, causing everyone’s Miis to jump up in surprise. He just about doubled over in laughter, Hinata joining in but the rest of the players rolling their eyes. After that stunt, Bokuto had a small wind-up as he swung his arm and released the bowling ball at the bottom of its arc, sending it flawlessly down the middle of the aisle. He pumped his Wiimote-clad fist in the air and you couldn’t help but worry for the TV screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked serious as he got up for his turn, smoothly sending the ball down its path and then turning around immediately, locking eyes with you and Sakusa as the ball knocked down each and every pin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, it was Sakusa’s turn. He grabbed his can of antibacterial spray and sprayed forth a cloud, coating the Wiimote that Atsumu was trying to pass to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come on, ‘Yoomi, get us a strike!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shouted  as he wound up for his first throw. He swung his arm down, only for his wrist to make a very strange jerking motion as it twisted to the side, the bowling ball sent to its death the second it left his Mii’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his next throw, he managed to keep the ball on its course and it sadly tipped over 2 pins. Wordlessly, Sakusa turned on his heels and dropped the remote onto Hinata’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On your next turn, you managed to score a spare for you and Sakusa, earning a bunch of hoots and hollers from the other players.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna let your girlfriend carry you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu had begun his tirade of competitive shit talking. You had witnessed it only once before, when Sakusa had had a rough game and the blonde setter was trying to spark something from deep within him. If only Atsumu had known that your boyfriend didn’t take well to ‘tough love,’ as you called it, and instead preferred genuine words of encouragement from his friends and loved ones. You sighed and left for the bathroom, hoping to avoid tension building on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you were sure to be out of earshot, Sakusa leaned over to Atsumu with a dark expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to teach me how to throw the ball right now. If you don’t, you should sleep with one eye open tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu choked on his sip of beer as his eyes widened. Bokuto clapped his hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you emerged from the bathroom, you saw Sakusa throwing a straight line down the middle of the aisle, earning you two a strike. You ran up and hugged him from behind, and beamed when you saw him smiling in joy. The rest of the match went smoothly, with the first place race being tight between Bokuto and Hinata. Sakusa had improved too little too late, but at least he seemed to be enjoying the game more now. Atsumu was definitely tipsy now, and was loudly encouraging Hinata. While the match was tight, you all were really enjoying yourselves and laughs and smiles filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have been the atmosphere, it might have been the alcohol. You weren’t quite sure why Bokuto was so pumped up on his final turn. But when he seamlessly knocked over all of the pins, securing a win over Hinata, Bokuto jumped straight up, pumping his fist in the air yet again, this time his insane vertical jump working against him as his Wiimote pierced the ceiling, sending drywall fluttering down around him. He whipped his head around, face completely covered with guilt as everyone else stared at the gaping hole in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time you slept over at Sakusa’s place, you woke up in the middle of the night to find an empty, but still warm, spot next to you on the bed. When he didn’t return for a while, you grew concerned. Rubbing your eyes, you sleepily opened the door and stuck your head out, eyes still training to the dark. There you witnessed your boyfriend, in the dark, in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boxers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, playing Wii Bowling. You stood there silently, watching as he practiced different approaches and improved his throw. Somehow without him noticing, you closed the door again and sleepily crawled back into bed, smiling to yourself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Unwanted Guest (and a Cockroach)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You discover a small intruder in Sakusa's bedroom while he's in the bath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You froze, heart thumping in your chest. You were anxious, terrified even. But not at the scuttling cockroach that had found its way into your boyfriend’s bedroom. No, certainly not that. Your apartment had housed its share of cockroaches, thanks to your roommates leaving food out all the time. No, your mind was focused on something else entirely.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’ve got to take care of this before Sakusa gets out of the bath, </em>you thought, looking around for a box of tissues<em>.  </em></p><p>
  <em>No, fuck, I can’t just smush it. He’ll see it in the trash and freak out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A bead of sweat formed on your forehead as you ran to the kitchen to find a cup to trap the bug in. <em> I’ll just have to throw this away when I’m done with it - they can afford more, </em>you thought as you snatched the glass from the cupboard.</p><p>Atsumu laughed from the couch, “Ha, Y/N, you thirst-”</p><p>“Not now.”</p><p>He gaped at your rude response, head on a swivel as you raced back into Sakusa’s room, slamming the door shut behind you.</p><p>You looked around frantically, unable to see the small intruder.</p><p>“Oh no,” you said aloud, frantically looking behind Sakusa’s dresser with your phone’s flashlight on. A soft knock on the door and Atsumu’s voice calling your name caused you to jump about a foot in the air.</p><p>“Yeah?” You called out as he stuck his blonde head through the door.</p><p>“Is something wrong? You seem upset,” Atsumu said as his eyebrows furrowed in concern.</p><p>“Yeah, uh sorry about that,” You smiled sheepishly at him, feeling guilty about failing to greet him properly. “Actually, there’s a cockroach in ‘Yoomi’s room and I-”</p><p>“A roach? That’s why you were freaking out?” Atsumu laughed, stepping into the room.</p><p> </p><p><em> Great, now I’ve got two unwanted guests to worry about,</em> you thought as he looked around on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“No reason for a pretty girl to be hunting down a roach. I’ll take care of it- we dealt with a lot worse where I’m from,” he smiled as he got on the ground.</p><p>Suddenly, Atsumu looked up. “Sakusa’s in the bath, right?”</p><p>You nodded, and he shot you a look of understanding. You both clearly had a vested interest in disposing of the roach before Sakusa emerged from the bathroom. You thought back to the time where your boyfriend was scolding Atsumu for leaving crumbs of food on the counters and tables.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re gonna get bugs in here if you keep this up.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You watched as Atsumu crawled around on the floor. You would’ve laughed, had it not been for the severity of the situation.Thankfully, Sakusa’s baths always took a long time, so you felt confident about finding the cockroach before he finished. However, Atsumu had no luck in his search, and you were growing anxious, so you decided to join him. The two of you started pulling apart the room, moving the dresser to see behind it. </p><p>“This roach is probably laughing at us right now,” Atsumu laughed as he looked behind Sakusa’s bed. You chuckled along with him.</p><p> </p><p><em> I don’t really talk to Atsumu as much as the others, but he’s really nice, </em> you thought as you helped him push the bed back. Suddenly, you heard the splash of water and a deep sigh coming from the bathroom, indicating that Sakusa had finished his bath. You both froze in place, looking at each other with horror in your eyes <em> .  </em></p><p><em>"What. Do. We. DO?"</em> Atsumu mouthed. You motioned hastily with your hands towards the door, signaling to him to get the hell out of Sakusa’s room. But before he had the chance to even move, the door swung open.</p><p>Steam poured out from behind Sakusa as he stepped through the door frame, nothing covering him save for a fluffy, white towel around his hips. He froze along with you and Atsumu, face scrunching into an incredible grimace.</p><p>“What are you- Atsumu, why-”</p><p>“NO. It’s not- ‘Yoomi, there’s a-” You stammered before shrieking, watching as a blur of brown scuttled right towards Sakusa’s foot. You noted your boyfriend’s incredible reflexes as he glanced down then immediately slammed the door back shut. You heard the turn of a lock as the roach scuttled away, concealing itself before you had any time to react.</p><p>“I don’t care what you do,” Sakusa’s voice echoed through the door. “Atsumu, get rid of it. Y/N, get in here, <em> quick </em>.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Just do it,” Atsumu sighed, “I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>You ran over to the door and heard the lock click again. You opened the door just wide enough to slip through, running into the bathroom and watching as Sakusa slammed the door shut again. He turned around, face twisted.</p><p>“A roach. In MY room. I’m moving out of this hole,” he spat, shivering with disgust.</p><p>You two paused as you heard Atsumu clanging around in the bedroom.</p><p>“Atsumu, what are you doing?!” Sakusa called through the door.</p><p>“I think I saw it - I’m cornering it now!”</p><p>You shook your head as you went to thoroughly wash your hands - surely a necessity before Sakusa would let you anywhere near him. You grabbed a neatly folded towel and dried your hands. Sakusa came up from behind and wrapped his arms around you, head resting on your shoulder. </p><p>He breathed onto your neck, body still warm from his bath.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Eh? But I didn’t do anything,” You turned to meet his eyes, confused.</p><p>“You were trying to take care of it before I found out, right?”</p><p>You froze, blushing as he leaned in close. His lips met yours, giving you a sweet kiss. But the nice moment was short-lived, as Atsumu’s voice rang through the door.</p><p>“I think I have him cornered!”</p><p>Sakusa pulled away from you, returning to the door to give his orders.</p><p>“Atsumu - don’t smush it, okay?! I have a pair of gloves, and a trap in my closet, just go over there and - but don’t touch any of my other stuff-”</p><p><em> He needs to see a counselor, </em> you thought as you watched on.</p><p>“I got it, ‘Yoomi! I’m gonna throw it off the balcony!"</p><p>Sakusa turned and pressed his back against the door, sighing in relief. </p><p>After the whole ordeal, you helped your boyfriend thoroughly sanitize his room. After sharing some beers with him and Atsumu, you got up to leave.</p><p>“It’s getting late,” You said as you threw your purse over your shoulder.</p><p>Sakusa grabbed your wrist and looked up at you with the saddest, sweetest puppy-dog eyes. “Can’t you stay? I’ll take you home tomorrow.”</p><p>You thought about him curled up in his bed alone, too fearful of cockroaches to fall asleep.</p><p>“Okay, twist my arm.”</p><p>Sakusa was particularly needy that night, falling asleep in your arms for a change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you've read Haikyuu-bu, this is a familiar scenario for poor Sakusa. I remember in college when a roach somehow got into our dorm sink. Why do they exist ;; Anyways, I'm really stressed about some stuff now so I thought writing this might be enjoyable. Stay tuned,,, some spicy content is on its way</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Every Morning (S)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakusa just can't help himself when he sees you in his button-down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, something spicy ;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft sunlight streamed through the window, warming your face as you slipped in and out of sleep. The gentle creaking of a nearby door and the padding of Sakusa’s feet caused you to smile as you snuggled closer into the fluffy, white comforter. It was only a matter of time before he would return to bed, clean and fresh, ready to hold you in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the flow of water stopped, you rolled over to face the bathroom door. Steam poured out from behind Sakusa as he shuffled out, hair dripping wet. After putting on a pair of boxers, he wordlessly flopped onto the bed next to you, immediately pulling you into a gentle embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your run?” You asked, eyes still closed. You felt the tickle of your boyfriend’s eyelashes as he pressed a soft kiss onto your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was alright,” Sakusa breathed into your ear while holding your head close. “It’s starting to get cold outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” You sighed, eyes fluttering open. “Get under the covers with me, ‘Yoomi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa obliged, adjusting himself and then throwing up the covers to slide in next to you. However, he froze upon noticing the way his giant button-down shirt was hanging off of you. From his angle, he could see the side of your left breast, the nipple grazing against the soft fabric of the shirt. It had also rode up while you had been tossing and turning, exposing your hips to the cold air of his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You noticed him blushing slightly as he settled in next to you, tangling his feet with yours. Smirking, you decided to roll over on your other side and wiggle closer to him, feeling the heat of his body through your shirt. You talked about your dreams from last night, indulging in the comfort and quietness of a morning without Hinata or Atsumu clanging pots and pans in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After it fell silent between you two, you felt a long, hot breath tickle against the back of your neck. Sakusa pressed a kiss there, causing you to giggle and push your hips back into him. He must have liked your reaction, because he proceeded to kiss there again, trailing kisses up and down the nape of your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, that tickles,” You pouted as you ground your hips onto his. You paused when you felt a bulge growing behind you. You looked back, smiling now that you had the upper hand. “What’s this about, “Yoomi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled, blush heavier than before now, “What do you expect, when you’re dressed like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was, for lack of a better word, unorthodox behind closed doors. Of course, this was something only you and him knew about. Well, Hinata more or less found out when he asked about the bruises leading up and down your thighs one morning. Bokuto, too, found out when he was rooting around Sakusa’s dresser for some extra socks and discovered a number of questionable items at the back of his bottom drawer (though he never mentioned this discovery to a soul). When it came to sex, you rarely knew what your boyfriend had planned. If Sakusa had a rough match, or his teammates were giving him a hard time, you at least knew you were in for a long night. Otherwise, he wasn’t exactly a horny guy. However, there were two surefire ways to get him in the mood and subsequently drive him crazy: one, to exit the shower, fluffy white towel pushing your breasts together and your cheeks flushed from the hot water. Two, to do exactly what you were doing right now - wear one of his shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand reached over to palm one of your breasts, finger ghosting over your nipple. You squirmed from his touch - putty in his hands, just as he liked. Sakusa leaned over to nibble on your ear before he started to trail kisses down your jawline. You turned your head to meet his gaze before pressing your lips against his. You were desperate yet still hazy from your night of sleep, letting him swipe his tongue across your teeth before pushing it inside. He was massaging your breast now, stopping only to pinch and rub at your nipples. The sensation caused a familiar warm feeling to pool in the pit of your stomach. You mewled, throwing your hips back into Sakusa’s as he bit your bottom lip softly. He pulled away, watching your face as he trailed his hand up and down your thigh, the languid movements of his calloused fingers sending shivers down your spine. Sakusa’s fingers then traveled upwards, slipping under the shirt and ghosting over your exposed folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Nothing on…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled slightly - that small, sinister smile that indicated he was about to do something to you - then started rubbing small circles over your clit. You gasped slightly and writhed around at his touch. He maintained eye contact as he dipped his fingers farther back, coating them in the wetness you had produced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Omi, please…” you whispered, cupping your hand around his head, his wavy hair soft and slightly wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can use your words, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was stone cold now, annoyed even. Even during a quick morning fuck, Sakusa managed to force you into some form of submission. He was crazy like that, and you loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please fill me up with your fingers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he mumbled, smile returning. “Tell me how it feels, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa plunged a finger into your hole, pumping it in and out. You whimpered at the tight feeling, throwing your head back when he curled his finger to hit a sensitive spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Omi, it feels so good, I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His exposed thumb pressed onto your clit, rubbing it around in circles again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t what, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t take it anymore, I need you inside me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa tilted his head slightly before pushing in another finger, wrist bending to reach a deep spot within you. You came undone at that moment, walls twitching around his fingers as you moaned his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were still coming down from your orgasm when Sakusa slid underneath the covers, hands gripping your thighs and flipping you onto your back. You spread your legs open for him, and brought the comforter down just enough so that you could see his tufts of black hair and those big, dark eyes. Sakusa settled himself to where his head was just above your entrance, his hot breath tickling your most sensitive spots. He wrapped his arms around your legs, hands resting on your hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t help myself - you look too cute in my shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Sakusa leaned in and gave one, long lick up your folds before diving in. His tongue toyed with your sensitive bud, causing you to let out short gasps and desperate moans. The lewd sounds of his meticulous tongue echoed throughout the cavernous room, causing you to blush and look away, grappling a nearby pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had just come minutes before, but you already felt your lower body heat up with another oncoming high. Just then, Sakusa’s large hands started to massage circles onto your hips. You threw your head back, completely lost in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Omi, God, it feels - I’m gonna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coil snapped again, causing your thighs to shake. Sakusa planted his palms down on your hips, keeping them steady as he watched you come down from your high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, you were completely spent, still feeling the pangs of your orgasm. Sakusa got up and removed his boxers, wordlessly getting back onto the bed, cock in his hand. He was staring at your face, which was flushed and dotted with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he propped up your legs onto his shoulders, you asked, “Should I take this off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to give a kiss on your ankle before pushing his cock inside you, letting out a deep sigh as he bottomed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa’s thrusts were slow, painfully so. You could feel every inch of his dick as it slid in and out, filling you to your brim. Eventually, his thrusts became more wanton as he approached his climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever wear my shirts,” He panted, timing his words with each slamming thrust, “I can’t control myself. I might have to fuck you like this, no matter where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him, knowing the power and control you had over him, no matter how hard he tried to make it seem otherwise. He was losing his rhythm, eyes not breaking contact with yours. Suddenly, he gasped and quickly pulled out his cock, spurting cum all over you (and his nice, white button-down) as he let out one long, drawn-out moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yoomi!</span>
  </em>
  <span> On the shirt?!” You yelled as you sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa helped you shrug off the button-down before throwing it in his laundry hamper. He just about tackled you back onto the bed, naked body on naked body as the two of you entangled your limbs and fingers. He peppered your face with kisses, but, despite his best efforts, couldn’t hold a conversation with you before succumbing to sleep. You had to practically untangle yourself from him, pushing off his heavy body before sneaking away to put on one of his t-shirts and make a pot of coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is nice,</span>
    <span> y</span>
  </em>
  <span>ou thought as the hot, black liquid bubbled and steamed into the glass pot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could do this every morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this wasn't awkward to read ..... gonna go do a lap around my room</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Some Ramblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some random thoughts/headcanons I had since I can't stop thinking about Sakusa being my boyfriend ;;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa falls asleep <em>really </em>quickly. Like, you’ll be cuddling and before you know it, he’s twitching and snoring softly. It’s really endearing, too, because even when he’s deep in the throes of sleep, he’ll reach for you and nuzzle his head into your shoulder or chest.</p><p> </p><p>He pouts when you get out of bed before he does, trying to pull you back into his clutches. When he wakes up to go for a jog, he kisses your forehead and gets changed in the bathroom so that he doesn’t wake you.</p><p> </p><p>He hardly ever complains about his busy schedule, as he views playing volleyball professionally as his dream come true. Rather, he is always trying to hone his skills, making sure to put in just as much effort as his teammates, as to not fall behind.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa isn’t quite as much of a germaphobe as people make him out to be. He has his weird tendencies, for sure, but he swore to you that if it ever got in the way of his daily activities or his job, he’d agree to go see a counselor.</p><p> </p><p>That being said, Sakusa has a habit to wash his hands more often than the average person. As a result, his hands, which are already calloused from years of playing volleyball, are often dry. In the winter, they even tend to crack and bleed. You bought him a thing of hand lotion, which he now carries in his bag to use after every hand wash.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa and Bokuto have few things in common, but a love for coffee is one of them. Every once in a while, they’ll both be up early and share a pot of coffee. They’ll sit at the table and chat about random things. For Sakusa’s birthday last year, Bokuto even bought him a frothing wand, which he now uses to make macchiatos.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve come to realize that words of affection don’t come naturally to your boyfriend. Rather, he’s the kind of person to be like, “I thought of you when I saw this, so I bought it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>You can’t help but giggle when he <em>does </em>express his feelings towards you. It’s so cute - his face is deadpan, expressionless. It’s like he’s talking to you about paying taxes or something. “I love you.” He’ll just leave it at that, dark eyes locked onto your own. You love to reward him with a sweet kiss on his forehead and a small laugh, causing him to be confused and ask, “What’s so funny about me loving you?” </p><p> </p><p>You two often get pulled into watching movies with the rest of Sakusa’s roommates. It’s often cramped on the couch, with Bokuto and Hinata possessing essentially no sense of personal space. </p><p> </p><p>You and Sakusa have been dating for over a year now. In total, you have been to 10 of his matches since he started playing for MSBY - all home matches. You go alone but get to sit right at the side of the court. You’ll sometimes go out to celebrate with the team afterwards. Sake is poured freely and food is shared around the table. Sakusa’s cold facade is quite literally melted by the hot, burning cup of alcohol before him. His flush spreads across his face and he becomes more talkative, often waxing poetic about his career and his teammates. The rest of the table will quiet down, letting the drunk man speak his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, Bokuto, and Atsumu often wave to you during their pregame warmups. Sakusa, however, is focused, unwavering in his concentration. You find it so hot - the way his back arches when he jumps up towards Atsumu’s perfect spikes. The way he digs down to receive a particularly difficult serve. The way his muscular thighs support his every move. The way that you, and only you, know what that chiseled body looks like underneath his jet black uniform.   </p><p> </p><p>Through the members of the MSBY Black Jackals, you’ve met some interesting people - including Kageyama and Ushijima from the Schweiden Adlers. Apparently, the latter was a close rival and friend of Sakusa’s from high school. He’s a hulking mass of a man, but he seemed to be genuinely kind, if not a bit shy.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa doesn’t really ever buy things for himself. He couldn’t be concerned with new technology or clothes, even if his salary was more than enough to cover any big purchases. He’d rather take you out somewhere nice, or buy his parents something. And he does both of these things, often. </p><p> </p><p>You and Sakusa haven’t gotten in any fights, really. The closest thing would have to be when you came to see him after a game and saw a couple of cute fans talking to him. You made a bit of a fuss about it when you two got back to his place that night. He made sure to let you know you were his.</p><p> </p><p>You originally thought Sakusa’s roommates might get tired of seeing you around so much. This wasn’t true at all. Bokuto will often ask, “When is Y/N coming around?” They clearly love spending time with you. One time, however, Atsumu was frowning about something after you two left to go to bed. When asked about it, he told Hinata and Bokuto that he was worried he would never be able to find a relationship like Sakusa’s.</p><p> </p><p>When the Black Jackals are travelling, Sakusa FaceTimes you after the match. Bokuto will steal his phone and start prattling on about his best plays from that night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A New Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more drunken tomfoolery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa folded over into a deep bow, eyes fixed on the ground as his roommates stared on in shock.</p><p>“Please. Let Y/N live with us for a while.”</p><p>His desperate request was met with confusion from the other men. Bokuto rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly before asking, “‘Yoomi, this is what you wanted to ask us?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hinata chimed in, “She’s over here a lot, anyways - we don’t mind!”</p><p>“I’m worried about you, though.” Atsumu rubbed his chin as he spoke, eyebrows furrowed in concern.</p><p>“Why’s that?” Sakusa looked back up, cracking his knuckles and eyeing his blonde teammate curiously.</p><p>“I mean, what if a reporter sees her leaving our place or something?”</p><p>The room fell silent as everyone considered the repercussions of a ‘mystery girl’ caught leaving their place. </p><p>“I guess… they wouldn’t know <em> whose </em> girlfriend it was, right?” Hinata said after thinking about it for a while.</p><p>“Well, if it comes to that, I’d make an official statement and apologize, or whatever,” Sakusa grumbled, clearly annoyed that he had to reason this out with his roommates.</p><p>“Can I ask why?” Atsumu said, “Not that it matters, I’m just wondering…”</p><p>“Oh, uh…” Sakusa’s voice fell lower, as if he was embarrassed to utter these words, “It’s just… her roommate left for awhile, so she’s alone… and I’m worried…”</p><p>“Huh?!” Atsumu and Bokuto doubled over in laughter, with Hinata trying (but failing) to hold in a chuckle. “That’s so cute, ‘Yoomi,” Atsumu continued, “You’re really worried about her, huh?”</p><hr/><p>You packed your things as Sakusa watched from the corner of your bedroom. You glanced angrily and said, “Enjoying the show?”</p><p>“You’re slow at packing,” he murmured, face resting in its usual scowl.</p><p>You balled up the pair of panties you were holding in your hand, opting to chuck it at his head. “Then <em> help </em> me.”</p><p>He caught them in his hand, and you thought you heard him mumbling the words <em> these are cute </em>  as he trudged over to your suitcase. He made short work of folding and packing away the rest of your clothes, even going as far as to re-fold the shirts you had already packed away. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s alright that I stay with you?”</p><p>“Hm?” Sakusa muttered, focusing completely on the task at hand, “Yeah, of course. I’ve been looking forward to it.”</p><hr/><p>“Sorry for intruding!” You yelled as you stepped into the familiar apartment, sliding your shoes off as Sakusa walked in behind you, suitcase and bags in tow. Your voice was drowned out by the hollers and shouts of the apartment’s inhabitants, who were crowded on the couch, Wiimotes in their hands. The sounds of cars careening down a path, accompanied by the cheerful, upbeat music of whatever track they were playing on echoed throughout the living space. It was a cheerful sight -  snacks and beers were sprawled out on the table, evidence that they had been at it for a while. </p><p>“No, no, ‘Tsumu, you have to <em> stop </em>driving when you drink - that’s the whole point,” Bokuto hollered without even moving his eyes off the screen. </p><p>“That’s<em> impossible, </em>” Atsumu snapped back.</p><p><em> Ah </em>. You hadn’t seen this one yet. Bokuto had recently ensnared you and his housemates into a series of drinking games - competitions that often involved the Wii somehow. This venture was a good outlet for their competitive natures, and, of course, it was fun for you, too. </p><p>Sakusa cleared his throat, causing the other three to finally look away from the screen. Hinata immediately paused the game, shouting, “Y/N! Get over here and take over for me. You have to finish this beer by the end of the race.” He held up a can of some craft beer probably stolen from the fridge before saying, “And you can’t drink while driving.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Is this really a professional volleyball team? </em>You thought as you traipsed over to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, you were swaying around on said couch, your Yoshi careening off the road and falling into a dark oblivion, only to be hoisted up by that poor, unfortunate cloud turtle… thing. The other players were worse off than you, however, with Bokuto driving completely the wrong way and with Atsumu driving like an old person - slowly chugging along at half speed. Sakusa was having fun being the only somewhat sober person, effortlessly winning every round. <em> His tolerance must have gone up, </em>you thought as you watched him chug another beer before leaving the starting line. Just then, the front door swung open and Hinata re-entered the apartment, fresh snacks and beers in tow. </p><p>“‘YooOOmmiiiiii, that’s not FAIR!” Atsumu groaned as he leaned sideways, colliding into you (both in Mario Kart and literally pushing into your side on the couch). <span>Sakusa had just chucked three red shells at poor Atsumu, leaving him in last place yet again.</span></p><p>Your suitcase and bags laid on Sakusa’s bed untouched that night. At one point, Sakusa excused himself to go use the restroom. You were tangled up on the couch with his roommates, helpless to the dramatic leans of their bodies as their karts flew down the twists and turns of Rainbow Road. Race after race - it all began to blend together as the room started to spin around you. You and Hinata were laughing - laughing at the serious competitiveness that had overtaken the other two players, and at how their drunkenness had led them both to believe they were much better at Mario Kart than they really were. </p><p>Eventually, you grew tired of straining your eyes to see the TV. It was hard enough with the buzz of alcohol burning your cheeks and making your vision blurry. You threw in the towel, much to the chagrin of Sakusa’s housemates. </p><p> </p><p><em> Sakusa’s housemates… </em>You thought to yourself.</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where the hell did Sakusa go?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You stumbled to your boyfriend’s bedroom door. The three men must have thought what you were thinking, because they proceeded to get up from the couch and follow closely behind you.</p><p>You cracked open the door and peered inside. Three heads appeared next to yours, scanning the softly lit bedroom. Your luggage laid on Sakusa’s bed, just as he had left it earlier. Next to the bed, laid Sakusa, curled up on the floor. Snoring. Loudly.</p><p>“He must have been drunker than I thought,” you whispered as the other three tried not to laugh.</p><p>“I thought he was being really quiet,” Atsumu said through tears before cracking up.</p><p>You ran over to try and wake your boyfriend, shaking him gently. </p><p>“..... Five more minutes…..”</p><p>You looked back at Sakusa’s teammates, who were losing their minds in drunken laughter behind the door. You looked back at Sakusa, and then the bag upon bag of luggage on his bed.</p><p>“You want us to carry him into bed?” Atsumu poked his head in the room and looked at you with a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“No, can you just turn the lights off?”</p><p>Atsumu looked confused but obliged, flipping the switch and closing the door. You grabbed a blanket from the foot of Sakusa’s bed and threw it over him before crawling underneath it and passing out next to him.</p><p>The next morning, Sakusa woke up before you did, confused as hell and with a horrible headache to boot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone who plays Mario kart and likes beer - you start the race with a new can and before the race ends, you have to finish the entire thing. The catch is that you can't drink and drive at the same time. Skilled players will chug the whole beer before starting, like Sakusa did. I often end up in last place &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cramps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out, Sakusa actually knows a lot about a girl's time of the month and how to help you through it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laid spread eagle on top of Sakusa’s comforter, staring at the ceiling and groaning in pain. Your cramps were coming and going in waves, each undulation rendering you immoveable and incredibly grumpy. </span>
  <span>You had seen this coming for a few days. Your tummy had been bloated, your face puffy. You had found Atsumu’s quips more annoying than usual, and you hadn’t liked how any article of clothing looked on you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa mumbled, standing over you, looking down with eyebrows knitted in concern. He was wearing his practice uniform, adorned with a puffy jacket and scarf. He normally liked to leave early for practice, but today, he was running later than normal. </span>
  <span>He bent over, pushing some hair away from your face before pressing a small kiss onto your forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… you don’t have a fever… that’s a relief,” he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on my period, ‘Yoomi,” you snapped, sounding a bit harsher than you intended to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your boyfriend grumbled something incoherent in response before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’s grossed out by this sort of stuff,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but that would be kind of childish…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling over onto your side, you scrolled through your phone, looking for something to distract you from the aching pain. You thought about all the work you had to do and groaned, completely unwilling to leave your somewhat comfortable position on your boyfriend’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Yoomi? I’m sorry I snapped at you,” you called out to the open door, wondering where Sakusa had trudged off to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he leave without saying bye?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, grabbing a nearby pillow and snuggling into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n?” Sakusa’s soft voice caused your breath to hitch a bit. You sat up to watch him gently push open the door, balancing a plate, a mug, and something… else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- what’s all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stay to cuddle with you, but here’s some stuff that might help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at your boyfriend, confused but overwhelmed with the urge to tackle him onto the bed and pepper him with kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some chocolates and pickled plums - I know it’s the morning, but… and this banana would be good to eat,” he handed you the hot mug, continuing to say, “Some tea - it might be good to get something hot in you….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gaped at Sakusa, unsure what to say in turn for his kindness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and this,” He mumbled as he placed something in your lap. It was hot - not quite hot enough to cause you to remove it from your thigh, but definitely treading on that line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kind of weird, but it’s a sock filled with rice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” You blurted out, confused, “How did you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I have an older sister. My mom used to do this sort of stuff for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up, pressing another kiss onto your forehead as he started to stride towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank yo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blushed at the sudden confession, despite having heard it from Sakusa countless times before. Before you could respond, he was out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You brought the tea to your face, letting the steam coat your cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’ll work from home today,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought as you tilted the cup towards your mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I have been a bit MIA ;; and this chapter is incredibly short ;; but I have some fun chapters coming up so bear with me. I got my period this week and .. pain. just pain. And believe me, ever since I found out Sakusa has got older siblings... I cannot stop thinking about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata has a visitor over for a home match.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huh? Shoyo’s not home yet?”</p>
<p>The short, tired-looking man stood in front of you, hand rubbing at the back of his head. After a hasty introduction, he now sat at the farthest end of the couch, looking at his phone as you prepared some tea. Kenma. Kenma Kozume. So <em> this </em> was the dear friend that Hinata had invited to Osaka to stay with him for the weekend and come to a Black Jackals home match. You figured that it might be good to start on the right foot with this guy, as it looked like you two would be spending a lot of time together this weekend.</p>
<p>Alas, this proved a harder task than expected. You sat at the other end of the couch from him, quietly sipping at tea as you tried to find something to talk about. <em> Man, </em> you thought, steam hitting your face as you cupped the mug and brought it back up to your mouth, <em> this guy is- </em></p>
<p>“So… how long have you known Shoyo?”</p>
<p>You looked up and met Kenma’s eyes. Despite the awkward situation and your inability to carry a conversation, he almost looked relaxed - happy, even. You could kind of understand that. Sakusa was extremely quiet around people he didn’t know as well. While this was really hard for him at first, eventually he accepted his introversion and stopped conflating it with awkwardness or inferiority. With time, his teammates even grew to love his quiet tendencies. Still, you had to wonder what it might be like if this Kenma guy and Sakusa were locked in a room together and forced to conversate.</p>
<p>“Oh, not that long - though I had been watching him play volleyball for awhile,” you shared, having already explained your relation to the MSBY Black Jackals and your reason for staying with some of its best players.</p>
<p>“And what about you? Did you go to high school with him?”</p>
<p>“Nah.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.”</p>
<p>And just like that, another dead-end. No way to advance the conversation, no more questions you could ask, no room you could dart into and bolt the door behind you. Hungover conversations with Bokuto over coffee after he surely heard you and Sakusa banging throughout the night was one breed of awkwardness - this, however, felt so much more stifling. You fiddled with your mug.</p>
<p>“Is that a Wii?”</p>
<p>Looking up again, you noticed Kenma’s eyes were fixed on that white object - the center of your new roommates’ attention for the past couple of weeks.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. You wanna play something? We have Smash, Mario Kart…”</p>
<p>“Let’s play Smash,” Kenma said as he looked over at you, lips curling into a small grin, “I won’t go easy on you, though.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Well, Jesus, no one mentioned to you that Kenma was a professional game streamer. After he one hit KO-ed your Ganondorf into oblivion, you <em> tsk </em>’ed under your breath, much as Sakusa was prone to do when you gave him countless beatdowns on Smash. It’s not like you weren’t good at the game, after all. But this Kenma guy really meant it when he said he wouldn’t go easy on you. You cracked your fingers and turned and smiled at your opponent, saying, “Well, I guess I’ll have to get pretty serious now.”</p>
<p>You two were so engrossed in the game that you didn’t even notice the four sweaty men as they unlocked the front door and came barging in. Hinata yelled out Kenma’s name, causing him to jump a bit before hitting pause. After being introduced to everyone, Kenma plopped back down on the couch and quickly resumed the fight.</p>
<p>Your roommates came and went. Sakusa stopped to watch for a bit before taking a bath. Bokuto complained about wanting to use the TV to watch a movie. Atsumu loudly crunched on snacks in the kitchen. Before you knew it, hours had passed.</p>
<p>Kenma slouched back on the couch, sighing contentedly. “You’re really good at this game,” he said, smiling over at you. You blinked, eyes dry from failing to blink throughout each round. You had beaten him five times in a row - all close matches, to be fair.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just had to get warmed up.” You smiled back, happy to have gained his approval.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The siren blared, signalling the opposing teams to line up in their respective positions on the court. The announcer’s voice crackled over the cheering crowd. You spotted Bokuto as he waved to his adoring fans. Sakusa, of course, was in game-mode: utterly focused, unaware of the cacophony that was enveloping him. <em> He looks so cute in their home uniform, </em> you thought as you watched him wipe the pre-game sweat from his brow.</p>
<p>“Hey, I hope you don’t mind, but they were out of lagers…”</p>
<p>Kenma plopped down next to you before handing you a can of beer. His own had already been cracked open. You found that - after getting acquainted in front of a screen all night - Hinata’s friend wasn’t as awkward as you had originally thought. </p>
<p>“So, you played volleyball in high school? I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect that,” you laughed. Kenma’s eyes were fixed on the players in front of him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my family was shocked, too,” he mused, head resting on his palm, “I was actually a setter, like Atsumu.”</p>
<p>“No way!” You exclaimed between sips, staring as the Black Jackal’s captain, Shugo Meian, ripped an impossibly fast serve across the net. You cringed at the thought of being on the receiving end of it.</p>
<p>You two watched the game intently, breaking the silence every once in a while to comment on the players’ abilities or on the questionable calls made by line judges. He didn’t bother to explain any rules to you - a refreshing break from the strange men seated near you who always felt it was their life's duty to give you a (greatly unneeded) rundown. Sakusa was on point today, spikes deadly and receives steady. You noticed him look over at you after his first no-touch service ace, ignoring his teammates’ high-fives. “<em> Did you see that, Y/N?”  </em></p>
<p>And that was all she wrote. As usual, the MSBY Black Jackals dominated, their seamless teamwork and drive permeating through every spike, serve, and receive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “And we’ll all go out for drinks after the match,” Hinata smiled as he spoke, looking for some sort of reaction out of Kenma. Kenma obliged. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But won’t you only go out if you guys win?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hinata beamed, his bait having been taken.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I already know we’re going to win!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>A ceiling fan blew cool air onto your face - much needed after the third cup of hot sake burned through your cheeks. It was loud in the private room that Meian had rented out - loud, and filled with the sounds of clinking cups. If Sakusa had had his way, you two would be cuddling on his bed, maybe sharing a bottle of wine. But here you were, listening to Bokuto recap his favorite plays from the match while Hinata swayed and nodded excitedly. You noticed as Kenma slid away Hinata’s cup and replaced it with some water. <em> Smart man </em>, you thought.</p>
<p>“Oooomii-kun!” Atsumu wailed from across the table, earning a smack on the back of his head from his captain.</p>
<p>“What?” Sakusa snapped, not uncomfortable in this situation (he was making good progress with crowds in enclosed spaces) but certainly not completely relaxed, either. </p>
<p>“Take a shot with me!”</p>
<p>Where Atsumu had procured two shots of liquor, you were unsure, but he was sliding one across the table. Surprisingly, Sakusa obliged, taking it down with a grimace. You laughed, slapping your boyfriend on the back as encouragement.</p>
<p><br/>...<br/><br/></p>
<p>Sakusa was drunk. This was plain to see. For the umpteeth time that evening, he had attempted to rest his head on your shoulder, grumbling when you gently pushed it off. Atsumu’s face was heavily flushed, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as he recounted story after story about the most random shit, laughing way too hard at his own jokes. </p>
<p>“Ah, ah, Y/N, you need to know something about your boyfriend,” He said as he poured himself another cup of sake, “Bet you don’t know this.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Your ears perked up, but you rolled your eyes when you saw the smirk on Atsumu’s face. <em> It’s probably something really stupid, </em>you thought.</p>
<p>“You know ‘Omi-kun likes dogs? Loves ‘em.”</p>
<p>“Dogs?” You looked over at your boyfriend, whose lips were curled up in a slight smile as he stared at the cup in front of him. He nodded. The blush on his cheeks and nose was so damn cute, you wanted to pinch it and make it even brighter. You resisted the urge and looked back at Atsumu, before realizing that pretty much the rest of the partygoers had fixated their eyes on Sakusa. </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu, you remember when that fan brought a dog to our signing thing?” Bokuto hollered loudly enough to command the attention of anyone having side conversations, “Y/N, he reached down to pet it, and the dog snarled at him!”</p>
<p>Hinata and Atsumu started cracking up. “Poor Sakusa, he was <em> so </em> upset!” Hinata said in between giggles.</p>
<p>Sakusa’s smile quickly morphed into the most adorable pout, clearly sad to have been reminded of this tragic occurrence. He played with his hands in his lap. </p>
<p>“You like dogs, ‘Yoomi?” You smiled, shaking his shoulder slightly. He swayed a bit too much at the touch. </p>
<p>“I love dogs, but they don’t like me…”</p>
<p>On God, with how he’s been acting tonight, you were one more uttered sentence away from pouncing on your boyfriend and littering him with kisses. Yet again, you resisted the urge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wondered what the bill must have looked like as you put on your coat and stepped outside of the izakaya. You puffed out clouds as you helped Sakusa wrap his scarf around his neck. Bokuto was yelling something about a club. Hinata had thrown his arm around Kenma’s shoulders. Sakusa did the same to you as you walked back to the apartment with some of the teammates. </p>
<p>“Your teammates are fun,” You whispered to Sakusa, who was gripping your shoulder like it was the only thing keeping him up. </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” He said rather loudly, and you guffawed at his non sequitur. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ah! Is that the Black Jackals?” </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Who’s that girl? Is she Sakusa’s girlfriend?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Wait - is that Kenma Kozume?!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flash of an IPhone camera went off, and you tried to push off Sakusa’s arm from your shoulder. Atsumu and Meian just laughed. “Ah, don’t worry,” the captain shrugged as he smiled down at you, “Sakusa will just be forced to answer some questions at the next press conference. It’ll be good for him to say something for once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa is a big guy, like a <em> really </em> big guy, so when he fell asleep on top of you that night, it literally took you all of your strength to push him off and flop him onto his side. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Important Calls (s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Sakusa gets a call from his agent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello. Yes, I can talk now.”</p><p> </p><p>You peered up from your phone as Sakusa stood up to take a call from who you could only imagine to be his new agent - the subject of your boyfriend’s complaints for the past few weeks. He was, as Sakusa put it, pushy, arrogant, and<em> talkative </em>. He would call at the most inopportune times to list off countless interview requests and charity events, not even giving poor Sakusa time to get out a pen and paper. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa paced around the room, grunting out affirmatives and rolling his eyes. You put your phone down, watching his eyebrows furrow and his mouth scrunch into a pout. </p><p> </p><p><em> He’s so fucking cute when he’s mad, </em> you thought as you climbed out of bed, padding over to where Sakusa stood. You could hear his agent on the line, rambling on about some promotional event taking place next week. You smiled up at him, gently placing your hands on his hips and toying with the waistband of his sweatpants. He held up a finger as if to put your ministrations on pause. Gentle fingers landed on the small, soft imprint on the front of his pants, tracing an outline. A small blush started to creep over Sakusa’s cheeks as he watched you with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> ...Hello, Sakusa - are you there?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>You felt that imprint growing under your fingertips, creating a tent in his pants. Sinking down to your knees and leaning in close, you fluttered your eyelashes and smiled as the protrusion brushed against your cheek. Sakusa bit his lip, flush growing heavier with every passing minute of your touches. Your hands settled back onto the waistband, slowly tugging downward until Sakusa’s erection sprang forth, twitching slightly. You marveled at it - its length, the veins that ran up and down the underside, the curly black hairs that adorned its base. It was the part of Sakusa that often had you wincing from pain, or mewling from pleasure. You planted a few kisses on the star-like moles that were littered around his v-line, causing him to shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Okay, let’s talk about the away game next week.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled as he jutted out his hip, bringing his erection to your attention once again. You gently grabbed a hold of it with one hand, watching as his eyebrows knitted together. You could only imagine his thoughts were a jumbled mess of annoyance at your persistence and of desperate horniness. You gave his tip a few kitten licks before opening your mouth wide, welcoming his length inside. To your surprise and delight, Sakusa obliged, slowly pushing his hips forward until his erection touched the back of your throat. You swallowed, unable to breathe through your mouth, looking up at him like you wanted an extra challenge.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> I dare you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll be quiet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His chest heaved with a heavy sigh, and he used his free hand to grab the back of your head. He pushed it onto his length, watching you with half-lidded eyes as you struggled to take him whole. It took everything in your power not to choke or gag, tears pricking the corners of your eyes and threatening to run down. You watched as Sakusa’s lips curled into a smile, and suddenly you felt the power that you held onto fading away. He thrust forward again, the tip of his erection hitting the back of your throat. You hummed quietly, sending vibrations up and down his length. He started a slow pace, rocking his hips back and forth while holding your head perfectly still. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> And what’s this about a girlfriend? Have you said anything about her in a press conference?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I apologized to the fans and asked them to support us.”</p><p> </p><p>You would’ve smiled at the irony of the exchange had it not been for the throbbing erection pressed against the back of your throat. You weren’t sure how much longer you could take Sakusa fucking you there, your jaw beginning to ache from taking him in so far. But seeing his face as it strained with frustrated pleasure, his head slowly rolling back until it faced the ceiling, gave you all the encouragement you needed to continue with your task. His thrusts quickened in pace, and, judging by their loss of rhythm, you could tell Sakusa was close. Your hands raked across his thighs, surely leaving marks. He looked back down at you, pupils blown and a deep flush encroaching on his cheeks and nose. His eyebrows furrowed and then un-furrowed, his mouth hanging slightly open as he gave a final few thrusts. He bit back a moan as he spilled into your throat, hand dropping from your head to his side. His body wracked with shivers as you pulled your head off of his softening length. He leaned down to wipe a few tears off of your face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> So let’s talk about your promotional videos for the next season.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Sakusa pointed towards the bed, eyes locked onto yours.</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The snow falling outside brings back a particularly fond memory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You nuzzled into Sakusa’s shoulder, yawning as you watched the title of the movie flash across the screen. From the balcony just outside the window, you could make out the fluffy barrage of snow. A small Christmas tree adorned with MSBY Black Jackals-themed ornaments stood in the corner of the living room you two had set up camp in. It was a quiet, blissful night, a rare occurrence for you two since the season had started. You wanted to stay like this forever, to cherish this rare moment with Sakusa and think about it whenever he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snow fell onto his shoulders and his curly black hair. His breath came out in little clouds, wisping away into nothingness. His face was softer than you ever thought was possible. You crossed your arms, the chilly air stinging your face and hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You asked, nose upturned. During your time in college, you hadn’t met a more stuck-up, patronizing senior. He had plagued your every thought and dream, his smug smile and cold remarks playing on a loop in your head. As for why he had shown up to your door in the middle of the night, in the middle of a snowstorm, you couldn’t even begin to imagine. Perhaps he was finally apologizing for all the annoyance and anger he caused you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you go out with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your mouth hung open. Did you hear that right? No. There’s no way Sakusa Kiyoomi is asking you out right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pulled out a bouquet from behind his back, the roses having accumulated snowflakes and melted droplets. They shone in your porch light. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You wanted to slam the door in his face. To give him one ounce of pain and hurt after two years of scorning you. You had practiced and played out this scenario more times in your head than you were ready to admit. But his face. His damn, stupid, beautiful face. The way his cheeks and nose were tinged with the slightest blush. The way his two moles were perfectly aligned above his brow bone. You wanted to kiss them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come inside, it’s cold.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The words escaped your lips before you could stop them. The rest was history.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa toyed with your hair as he gazed at the screen in front of him. His touch was always so warm, so gentle. You snuggled a bit closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door swings open, and you turn just in time to see an object being flung across the room. It smacks Sakusa right in the side of his face, exploding into a flurry of white powder that rains onto the top of your head. The next few seconds seem to play in slow motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa whips his head towards the door. Atsumu is standing there with an arsenal of snowballs in his arms. Bokuto is winding up for another pitch. Hinata is filming with his phone. Your boyfriend stands up, murder in his eyes. Atsumu is yelling expletives and running away, his other two teammates following him. You get up and run to the door just in time to see Sakusa sprinting after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night is spent outside. After you grab your coat and some shoes, you dart outside to see the four of them chucking snowballs at each other. Laughter fills the empty, snow-filled street. Bokuto is beckoning you over to stand next to him under a tree, but you know better than to do that. You pick up a handful of snow and pack it tightly before sending it flying towards him. He yells and dodges it just in time. Atsumu is hiding behind a parked car while launching snowballs at the rest of his teammates, but is rendered helpless when Sakusa sneaks up on him and tackles him to the snowy ground, shoving snow inside his coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you reenter the apartment an hour later, your ears feel frozen and your fingers are stiff. The five of you make a pot of hot chocolate and hang your wet clothes to dry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think Sakusa was ever MEAN to y/n, just a bit stand-offish. Like maybe she misconstrued his behavior as not liking her specifically, when in reality he's just a bit awkward &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>